A conventional slat angle adjusting device for a Venetian blind is shown in FIG. 5, however, there still remain shortcomings therein. There will be a complete illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional adjusting device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional device.